Dulces Celos
by To0nantzin Biersack
Summary: Nuestro querido príncipe al escuchar ciertas cosas de parte de Fionna y Cake sera victima de un lindo sentimiento llamado Celos causados nada mas y nada menos que por el mismisimo Marshall Lee. Two-shot y Precaución que tiene Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**OJO los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen**_

_**Este fanfic contiene YAOI (relación HombrexHombre)**_

* * *

_**Dulces Celos:3**_

Ya era entrada la tarde, podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido del viento chocando contra el vidrio, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles cayendo lentamente, podía escucharlo absolutamente todo pero ya en sus 1003 años de vida era algo completamente aburrido. Soltó por milésima vez un suspiro de frustración, tomo su bajo que estaba a un lado de él y comenzó a tocar sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tocaba pero eso era lo divertido del asunto.

Observo el cielo a través del cristal y aun con los dedos acariciando las cuerdas de su bajo cerro los ojos lentamente, a la mente se le vino aquel largo y perfectamente peinado cabello rosado, esos ojos de un color magenta intenso y esa piel de rosa grisáceo tan tentadora pero aquello que lo está atormentando eran esos carnosos y rosados labios, no podía olvidarse de ese sabor tan embriagante y adictivo, su suave textura y el tono rojizo que tomaban al besarlos demasiado, se relamió los labios y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios ante la idea que se le presentó, le haría una pequeña "visita" a su príncipe y tal vez jugaría un poco con él.

Tomo su camisa rojo de cuadros, su favorita y dejando su bajo en el lugar en que lo había tomado comenzó a levitar a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perrilla para por fin largarse alguien desde afuera se le adelanto pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar observo como una sombra de un intenso azul pasaba rápidamente a su lado.

-No puede estar pasando esto….-Ante estas palabras coloco sus manos con frustración en su rostro y se sobo levemente las cienes, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la mismísima reina helada sentada en el piso con un rostro de notable frustración, a su alrededor había cientos de hojas de papel con algo escrito en ellas y diversos instrumentos de música.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?¡, Creí haberte dicho que no me buscaras-

-Ehh? bueno eso es cierto pero necesito tu ayuda niño Marshall-Dijo divertida la peliblanca.

-En primera no soy un jodido niño, en segundo si te dije que no me buscaras no sé qué diablos haces aquí y en tercera no te ayudare en lo que sea que quieras hacer-Dijo serio el vampiro.

-Oh vamos eres un amargado solo quiero que me ayudes a escribir una pequeña canción para conquistar a unos buenos princesotes- Dijo picara la reina mientras le guiñaba un ojos.

-Q-que diablos dices, por supuesto que no, es más estaba a punto de salir-Dijo sonrojado el pobre Marshall.

La reina estaba a punto de replicar pero un fuerte golpe y la puerta de Marshall cayendo de un momento a otro lo evito, rápidamente Cake y Fionna entraron y se abalanzaron sobre la reina helada iniciando una de sus ya muy cotidianas peleas, Fionna lanzando un puñetazo por aquí y por allá, Cake trataba de inmovilizar a la reina y esta lanzaba bola de hielo para evitar su captura.

-T-tranquilo Marshall nos encargaremos de ella en un santiamén.-Dijo con dificultad la rubia. El azabache se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que suspiro derrotado y hablo para terminar con aquella escena.

-Está bien chicas, déjenla quedarse-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron al unisonó Gata, Humana y Reina, la dos primeras aun sorprendidas soltaron a la última dejándola sentada en el piso y después de haberse recuperado del shock inicial ambas se comenzaron a rascar la nuca nerviosas.

-E-está bien nosotros nos retiramos, si necesitas algo Marshall ya sabes dónde estamos-

La reina helada al ver salir al heroico par se acercó a Marshall y tomando ambas manos entre las suyas lo miro como una niña pequeña mirando un aparador de muñecas.

-¿Me ayudaras?-Dijo entusiasmada la peliblanca.

-Supongo que si-

Fuera de la casa Cae y Fionna observaban la escena desde una ventana sin entender qué diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Viste eso Cake-

-Lamentablemente lo vi-

-Esto se está poniendo muy raro y lo raro no me gusta que te parece si vamos a ver al príncipe Gumball-

-Buena idea, entre más rápido mejor-

Ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cueva aun con esa imagen en la cabeza, tal vez si iban a dar una vuelta por el dulce reino olvidarían aquel extraño suceso.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos era el choque de los frascos de cristal que contenían las sustancias adecuadas para perfeccionar sus posiones, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido pero un toque en la puerta lo detuvo abruptamente, suspiro derrotado y se encamino a abrir la puerta, esta dejo ver a una sonriente Fionna y a una alegre Cake.

-Hola príncipe Gumball venimos a visitarte, ¿No te estamos interrumpiendo verdad?-

-Claro que no ustedes son siempre bienvenidas a este castillo.-

-Me alegro-suspiro aliviada la rubia.

-Y ¿Qué las trajo por aquí?-Pregunto curioso el pelirosado.

-Es solo que….-pronuncio dificultosamente la rubia.

-Nos sucedió algo MUY extraño-El príncipe rio ante el tono de Cake.

-¿Que puede ser extraño para ustedes dos?-

-Es solo que Cake y yo estábamos vigilando a la Reina Helada y hoy en la tarde salió de su castillo volando así que la seguimos-

-Continua-Dijo curioso Gumball.

-El punto es que la Reina fue a casa de Marshall Lee y cuando entramos para sacarla de ahí él nos dijo que estaba bien que se quedara-

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue que un recipiente de vidrio había caído al piso rompiéndose al instante, ambas observaron al príncipe curiosas por su acción.

-E-en verdad-Soltó en monarca con una sonrisa forzada.

Gata y Humana se observaron entre si y dejando de lado la extraña reacción del chico decidieron continuar contando su historia, Esta vez en voz de Cake.

-Sí, hasta de las manos se tomaron, creo después de esto necesitare terapia-Pronuncio la felina mientras se acariciaba la frente con frustración.

-¿C-con que de las manos he?-

A pesar de que el príncipe tenía una sonrisa en el rostro un aura obscura lo rodeaba haciéndolo ver aterrador, a Cake se le pusieron los pelos de punta y Fionna comenzó a sudar frio, su sentido común les decía que era momento de irse a casa.

-B-bueno nos tenemos que ir ya va a ser de noche y…. Es muy peligroso-

-Patitas pa' que las quiero-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el dúo de heroínas ya había desaparecido del castillo, el principie le restó importancia a la huida de sus dos amigas y se concentró en lo que ambas le habían contado hace unos segundos.

-¿Marshall y la Reina Helada?, para empezar ellos ni siquiera se conoces…. ¿o sí?-

El príncipe se agarró los cabellos con frustración, esto comenzaba a molestarle, tenía que resolver aquel asunto cuanto antes si no quería terminar calvo, muy apresurado salió del castillo con un rumbo ya marcado.

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación Marshall Lee-

* * *

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente desordenando sus largos cabellos azabaches, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y paso su mano por sus cabellos para acomodarlos al lugar donde estaban cosa que no funciono.

-Hasta pronto Jimena*-

-Hasta pronto niño Marshall y gracias por la canción-

Este solo respondió levantando la mano y moviéndola en señal de despedida mientras la reina helada se iba volando entre ya la recién llegada noche. Ya un poco cansado se quitó la camisa a cuadros que tenía puesta quedando solo una camiseta sin mangas gris con las señas de no fumar en rojo. Floto lentamente hasta llegar a su sofá y tomo su bajo para poder tocar unas cuantas notas…. de nuevo, a pesar de querer visitar a Gumball no podría ya que era un poco tarde y lo más seguro es que el príncipe se negaría diciendo que tendía asuntos importantes que resolver mañana temprano por lo que decidió dejar el tema por la paz, unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, lo más seguro es que fueran Fionna y Cake para interrogarlo del por qué dejo a La reina Helada quedarse en su casa, con pereza se encamino a la puerta con los parpados cerrados por el cansancio y simplemente la abrió dejando pasar al invitado.

-Bien ¿Que quieren saber primero chicas?-

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró a un príncipe Gumball con los brazos cruzados y fulminándolo con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver al pelirosa a esas horas en su casa, aquello era algo realmente inesperado.

-Gumball emm que sorpresa que estés aquí o ¿Sucedió algo?-Sinceramente en sus 1003 años de vida jamás espero que el príncipe lo fuera a visitar

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti-

-¿Ehh? Que quieres decir con eso-

-Escuche que la Reina Helada estuvo por aquí-dijo con notable enfado el principie, Marshall sabía que aquello solo significaba una cosa, Gumball estaba celoso, aquello le alegraba de sobremanera pero quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar con su dulce príncipe.

-¿Jimena*? ¡Ah¡ claro estuvo aquí un rato, sabes me gustaría que me visitara más a menudo, es una ingrata-Dijo a pesar de todo con una sincera sonrisa, después de todo ella era la primera persona en acercarse a él cuándo había terminado la guerra, ella había sido su primera amiga y alguna vez en aquel entonces la vio como una madre.

El príncipe estaba rojo del coraje, como diablos se atrevía ese vampiro a pronunciar aquellas palabras frente a él sabiendo sus sentimientos, pero no podía hacer ningún escándalo después de todo era el príncipe del dulce reino.

-¡Oh¡ cierto tengo que decirle algo, veré si la alcanzo antes de que se vaya y Gumball ¿podrías cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas?-Dijo animadamente al vampiro saliendo de su hogar volando por la ventana y apagando las luces.

El pelirosa se quedó estático ante lo sucedido, acaso…. Marshall lo había dejado solo por irse con ella, sintió un vacío en el pecho al recordar las palabras del rey vampiro y la sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Observo la habitación completamente solitaria y casi obscura de no ser por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, aquel enfado de hace unos segundos había sido remplazado por una gran tristeza, sin saber el por qué camino hasta el sofá donde tomo asiento, giro la vista para observar el mueble y ahí se encontraba la camiseta favorita del azabache, sin poder evitarlo la tomo y la acerco a su rostro para sentir la esencia de Marshall fue entonces cuando aquel vacío en el pecho comenzó a hacerse más grande y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-M-marshall no me dejes-

De un momento para otro se encontraba asfixiado por un abrazo del parte del vampiro quien se encontraba acariciando sus rosados cabellos.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma, te necesito demasiado como para dejarte-Dijo tiernamente el chico.

-E-eres un maldito imbécil cabeza hueca de pacotilla-dijo el príncipe aferrándose fuertemente al chico pasado sus brazos por el cuello del azabache aun llorando.

-Vaya su alteza no debería usar ese lenguaje, no querrá decepcionar a sus súbditos-dijo con sorna.

-C-calla-Dijo en un susurro el príncipe para después tomar el rostro de Marshall y besarlo tiernamente.

-Si buscaba provocarme déjeme decirle que lo ha logrado su alteza-Dijo en tono seductor Marshall mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente la clavícula del pelirosado.

-Vete haciendo a la idea de cancelar tus asuntos con tu reino por que no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche-Dijo Marshall mientras se relamía los labios seductoramente

Marshall no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante la expresión que puso Gumball quien se había sonrojado hasta más no poder

* * *

**Hola hola que tal les pareció mi pequeña idea, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de hora de aventura asi que les ruego piedad XD, espero que le haya gustado**

***Antes que nada se preguntaran por que le puse Jimena a la reina helada, pues como ya sabemos el nombre verdadero del rey helado es simon y jimena es nada mas y nada menos que el femenino de simon asi que espero y eso les aclare la duda***

**jejejejejej SI LO QUE QUIEREN ES LEMMON pueden dejarme un Review y decirme "oye quiero lemmon maldicion" y prometo subirlo pero si no quieren pus no jejejeje sin mas me despido Adiosito =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Precaución****¡ esto contiene lemon y es yaoi.**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen**

* * *

Aprovecho la distracción del chico pelirosa y de un rápido movimiento lo tomo en sus brazos cargándolo al estilo princesa mientras flotaba. El príncipe se aferró con fuerza a Marshall al ver como este comenzaba a "subir por las escaleras".

-Tranquilo, no te soltare o acaso desconfías de mi-Susurro con sorna el vampiro al oído del príncipe.

-N-no es eso, es solo que no quiere que te vuelvas a ir-Dijo apenado y con un sonrojo en el rostro. El vampiro sonrió ampliamente.

-Continua diciendo esas cosas tan lindas y haciendo gestos tan adorables que no tendré piedad-

Pronuncio aun sonriendo. El chico comenzó a sudar frio por el tono empleado y el aura que envolvía al chico vampiro. El pelirosa estuvo a punto de protestar pero repentinamente toco el piso con sus pies, estaban en la habitación de Marshall y de un momento a otro estaba siendo empujado por este en dirección a la amplia cama, rápida pero delicadamente el pelinegro recostó al chico de rosa y se colocó arriba de el sin aplastarlo, con una mano tomo el mentón del chico y junto sus labios con los contrarios. Al comienzo fue un roce lento y dulce el cual poco a poco se transformó en uno cargado de pasión y necesidad del otro, con su mano libre Marshall fue subiendo delicadamente la camiseta del otro rozando con la yema de los dedos su abdomen provocándole escalofríos.

-Lo siento siempre suelo estar frio-Dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirosa pero este le obligo a levantar la vista con un ligero toque en su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

-Claro que no eres muy cálido-Dijo con inocencia el pequeño príncipe sin darse cuenta que había invocado a la bestia.

Nunca supo en que bendito momento Marshall estaba besando su cuello y mucho menos cuando quedo desnudo del torso pero aquellos pensamientos se vieron callados al sentir los labios del joven vampiro succionar su clavícula, soltó un fuerte gemino de sorpresa y placer que se vio cortado al poner ambas manos en su boca.

-Vamos no estés apenado, no sabes cómo amo el sonido de tu voz y más cuando dices mi nombre-Dijo el rey vampiro en tono dulce. El pelirosado retiro las manos de su rostro y desvió la vista.

-E-es porque se trata de ti-Soltó en un suspiro apenas escuchado por el otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido.

-Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero lucir patético ante ti-Escucho una leve carcajada y sintió como los labios contrarios se apoyaban en los suyos en un delicado y tierno rose.

-Tu jamás serás patético para mí, eres la persona más importante que eh tenido en mis 1003 años de vida, pensar que un demonio como yo tenga un ángel como tu parece irreal-Rio levemente el vampiro.

El príncipe conmovido por las palabras de su vampiro lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este y beso su mejilla tiernamente, aunque en un principio el azabache se sorprendió por la acción del otro no dudo en corresponder el abrazo y sonreír ampliamente, la vida de una persona inmortal es larga y muy dolorosa, a la única que tenía que era a su madre, la gobernante de la Nocheósfera. *Hunson Abadeer una mujer calculadora y fría, jamás llevo una buena relación con ella desde que se comió sus papas fritas y aunque ella tiempo después se disculpó y le dejo en claro que lo amaba, más que ayudarlo lo afecto más debido a que quería estar al lado de su madre pero su lugar no era en Nocheósfera si no al lado de él, Gumball cambio por completo su perspectiva para bien y cuando menos se había dado cuenta cayo enamorado ante el rosado monarca.

Se separó levemente de el para verlo directamente a los ojos y hundirse en aquellas orbes magenta, unieron sus labios de nuevo y esta vez Marshall comenzó a acariciar el labio inferior del contrario con su lengua recibiendo por respuesta un leve gemino y el total permiso para entrar, recorrió lentamente la cavidad del chico mientras este intentaba corresponderle tímidamente, se separaron para llenar sus pulmones de aire, ante la vista de un Gumball sonrojado y con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente Marshall no resistió mas y ataco el cuello de Gumball de nuevo rozándolo levemente con su lengua y colmillos provocando un ligero espasmo en el cuerpo contrario. Descendió lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar al pecho, levanto la vista para ver al pelirosa y se relamió los labios para "provocarlo", al ver como este se sonrojaba fuertemente sonrió triunfante y continuo con su camino de besos, el llegar al pezón del chico lo roso con la punta de su lengua y una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Gumball, comenzó a succionar aquel botón rosado con impaciencia y con su mano libre acariciaba la entrepierna del príncipe la cual exigía atención.

-M-marshall deten…te-Dijo entre gemidos.

-Tu cuerpo siempre fue más sincero que tu-Soltó con sensualidad mezclada con sorna.

Sin previo aviso libero el miembro del monarca y lo tomo firmemente con su mano deslizándola de arriba abajo en un ritmo torturante y complaciente, ver así de excitado a su príncipe vaya que lo ponía y es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no partirlo a la mitad justo es ese momento. Gumball sentía su cuerpo arder bajo el del vampiro pero no pudo estar tranquilo sabiendo que el único que se encontraba disfrutando era el, lentamente acerco su mano al ya enorme bulto que tenía Marshall, torpemente este intento liberarlo y cuando al fin lo consiguió comenzó a acariciarlo tímidamente pero este se vio detenido después de unos minutos por una mano.

-No es que no me guste lo que piensas hacer pero quiero compensarte lo de hace un rato así que déjate querer (XD)-

No pudo responder ya que el vampiro ataco de nuevo sus labios sediento de ellos, eternamente sediento porque jamás se cansaría de ellos , sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la gran cama de aquella habitación, Marshall repartía pequeños besos por el rostro, cuello y pecho de Gumball mientras este enredo sus piernas en la cintura del otro causando un roce entre su miembro y el de Marshall que se detuvo en seco al sentir aquella placentera sensación recorrerle la espina dorsal, apresurado se llevó una mano a cara e introdujo sus dedos para llenarlos de saliva, a pesar de haber visto esa acción del vampiro unas cuantas veces siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él, lo dejaba embelesado aquella sensualidad que se cargaba Marshall.

El vampiro llevo su mano a la entrada del joven príncipe e introdujo lentamente un dedo en él.

-Ahhh..Ahhh-Gemía con una mueca en el rostro Gumball.

-Tranquilo, solo aguanta un poco-

Comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo alternándolo con movimientos circulares, separándose un poco de Gumball, Marshall volvió a tomar en su mano el miembro del pelirosa y comenzó a masturbarlo para así distraerlo del segundo dedo entrando en el.

Gumball trataba de hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones y calmar un poco su respiración, a pesar de que al inicio la sensación de los dedos de Marshall dentro de él fue dolorosa su fue trasformando en un enorme placer que no le dejaba pensar claramente, solo quería sentir a vampiro en él, al sentir entrar el tercer dedo se terminó de arquear por completo, aquellos leves gemidos que soltaba se transformaron en gritos de placer y desde ya hace un rato había comenzado a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Marshall.

-Se siente tan intenso tu interior-dijo el vampiro para después soltar un sonoro y ronco gemido que le puso los cabellos de punta a Gumball y no precisamente por temor.

El rosado monarca enfoco su vista en Marshall quien había sacado sus dedos de forma rápida, este se encontraba con la vista nublada por el placer y la lujuria, como amaba sus ojos negros, este puso su mano a la altura de su boca y comenzó a chupar juguetonamente los fluidos de Gumball, si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad y una gran fortaleza mental estaba seguro que hubiera terminado de solo ver al vampiro.

-Marshall..Por favor-Rogó el monarca.

-Por favor que?-dijo con sorna el pelinegro.

-H-Hazme tuyo-Gimió Gumball con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Como usted diga su majestad-Soltó en tono provocador al oído de Gumball.

Posicionándose mejor entre las piernas del príncipe comenzó a entrar en el pero la sensación de las paredes de Gumball apretando su miembro tan deliciosamente lo obligo a entra de una estocada.

-Ahh...M-marshall-Gimió fuertemente.

-Dios! Eres tan...estrecho-soltó en un gemido ronco el extasiado vampiro.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente para no dañar a Gumball quien no podía parar de gemir su nombre y arañar placenteramente su ancha espalda pero todo aquel auto control se fue al carajo en unos cuantos segundos cuando Gumball comenzó a moverse a su ritmo.

-Mas...rápido Marshall Ahhh-Grito y rogó el "pobre" príncipe.

-Es...esperaba que lo dijeras-

Como por arte de magia, porque Gumball lo tenía hechizado, comenzó a embestirlo rápida y salvajemente arrancándole gemidos de placer, se sentía en el mayor éxtasis que haya sentido en todos sus años de vida...hasta ahora, se detuvo abruptamente y tomo la pierna de Gumball para ponerlo en su hombro así poder entrar más profundo, al comenzar a embestir de nuevo toco aquel punto en que lo hacia prácticamente temblar de placer y para el no hay mayor placer que ver en ese estado a su amado príncipe por lo que comenzó a embestirlo a mayor velocidad.

-Ahhhh ya...ya no puedo Ahhh-

-Vamos a hacerlo...juntos-gruño Marshall.

Tomo el miembro de Gumball moviendo su mano rápidamente mientras lo continuaba embistiendo, ya no aguantaron y justo ahí en ese cuarto el cual estaba lleno de calidez y amor ambos, Vampiro y príncipe, llegaron al clímax sellando aquel intenso encuentro en un delicado beso y un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

El sol brillaba de forma alegre, había una brisa fresca y un fresco olor se podía notar en el ambiente, aquel era a lo que llamarían un buen día.

Tras pasar una "tranquila" noche en casa de Marshall, Gumball decidió tomar un día exento de sus actividades de monarca en su reino y pasar un agradable día junto al vampiro, debido al cansancio por las 3 rondas de ayer decidieron tomárselo con calma por hoy y relajarse con algo más simple como disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Marshall Lee jamás fue un buen cocinero pero cuando se trataba de ese alguien especial, en este caso Gumball, podía hacer maravillas con solo un poco de pasta y ciertas especias. El vampiro se encontraba en la cocina concentrado en su labor mientras Gumball estaba distraído viendo T.V. pero en verdad le picaba la curiosidad por lo que hacía Marshall, como si de un niño haciendo una travesura se tratara entro sigilosamente a la cocina y al ver tan concentrado al pelinegro decidió sorprenderlo de una forma muy dulce. Al estar a unos cuentos centímetros paso rápidamente sus brazos por el torso de este para abrazarlo por la espalda y apoyo su mejilla en al brazo de Marshall para ver lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces?- Ante la dulce voz del pelirosa dio un pequeño respingo.

-Dios Gumball después de acabar conmigo ayer, todavía quieres más eres insaciable-(XD) Gumball entendió de la pequeña venganza de Marshall pero ese era un juego que podían jugar dos.

-Hmp entonces saldré un rato el Príncipe Grumoso, escuche que haría una fiesta más tarde-Salió rápidamente de la cocina como si en verdad pensara irse pero se vio detenido por los fuertes brazos de Marshall.

-Tres palabras, sobre-mi-cadáver-Murmuro con fingido enojo el vampiro a lo que Gumball comenzó a reír alegremente seguido segundos después por Marshall.

-Lamento lo del día anterior, me pase de la raya-Dijo el pelinegro.

-No hay problema, lo que importa es que estoy compartiendo contigo estos momentos, ahora vamos a comer-

-Mmmm no-Dijo Marshall cual niño pequeño. Aun con el pelirosa enredado en sus brazos retrocedió cayendo al sofá estrepitosamente haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

-Vamos Marshall tengo hambre- soltó Gumball haciendo un puchero.

-Y así quieres que te deje ir, estas equivocado no te soltare jamás-

-Marshall-

-No, me niego… a no ser que me des un beso -

-!Q-que¡

Lo que no sabía la inusual y divertida pareja era que por la ventana Fionna y Cake observaban enternecidas aquella linda escena.

-Me alegra que hayan resuelto su problema estaba muy preocupada por ellos-

-Te comprendo Fionna-

-Bueno será mejor irnos y dejar solos a los tórtolos-

-Sí, ya se están poniendo más "cariñosos"-Dijo Cake mientras comenzaba a caminar a lado de Fionna.

-Jamás creí que el príncipe fuera así celoso XD-

-Es a lo que yo llamaría "Dulces Celos"-

Ambas se fueron alejando alegres por saber que sus dos buenos amigos estaban bien y más unidos que nunca, quien iba a decir que se encontrarían con una situación así pero no importaba, si ellos eran felices así ellas también lo serian.

* * *

**Despues de AÑOS esta maldita irresponsable por fin logro terminar la segunda parte de este fanfic, la verdad no planeaba continuarlo pero gracias a todos su Rewievs lo logre y a todas aquellas personas que lo dejaron les debo una ENORME disculpa por tanta tardanza. **

**Espero disfruten de esta segunda y ultima parte.**


End file.
